A Bright Smile
by SweetCookie399
Summary: Kakashi sensei goes through a tough time because of his love for 1 of his students. NOT KAKASHIXSASKUE!
1. Encouraging Words

Disclaimer---I don't own Naruto although I wish I did :D If I owned Naruto then I'd make Saskue and Naruto kiss again! LOL! To bad I don't. ;;

Author--I wrote this because I figured there should be some more Kakashi sensei fanfics. Kakashi sensei is my fav character! (You could probably tell, right? nn) N-e-ways... this has yaoi which is homosexual anime characters so if you dun like it then you dun read it! For yaoi fans like me I really hope you enjoy!

It was a bright and sunny day in leaf village, the sky was blue and the birds were singing.

"Kakashi sensei!" came the cries of his students.

Kakashi sensei swooped down on the gate thing (that thing he meets Team 7 on) and sees his students standing there. Sakura is looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes as usual, he observed. Sasuke shows no response. Little did Kakashi sensei know but Sasuke was starting intensly at Naruto because he has had a crush on him since they were kids.

"YOU"RE LATE!" screamed everyone except Sasuke because he never says it.

Kakashi sensei suppressed a sigh and said hello to the team. He was feeling sad today even though it was a really nice day outside. why was he feeling sad? It's because he was having trouble in his love life!

"I am so down because of my love life" Kakashi sensei thought to himself. "Iru-koi has been distant from me lately."

"Kakashi sensei, why do you look blue?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sensei was surprised that Naruto could pick up on his feelings but he couldn't tell his team about that because they were only children.

"Nademonai" Kakashi sensei said and then he told them about a mission that they had to do. Everyone got really excited about a mission!

"Our mission is to..."

"Go scrub the Hogake's toilets, sinks, and bathtubs!"

They all groaned.

They begrudgingly went to do there mission. A very D rank mission.

"You think that they would give us more stuff to do since we have fought a lot of people!" Sakura complained.

Kakashi sensei sighed and said to them "A mission is a mission and you should be happy to serve your village of the leaf because you are a leaf ninja!"

Sometimes Kakashi sensei was irritated with his team. Sakura didn't do anything useful and Sasuke was always grouchy. And Naruto was always goofing off.

"I agree with Kakashi sensei that we are ninjas of the leaf and should be proud to do our missions, no matter what!" Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi sensei was really suprised! Just those small words from Naruto had already lifted his spirits a little. "Thank you Naruto..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author---Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be better because it will be Kakashi sensei observiing how cool and nice Naruto is and then he will show us his life with Iruka. (I have Kakashi sensei call him Iru-koi because it cute. lol) I will try to post the next chapter soon. (and it will be longer0

If you can guess which pairing this is I will give you a cookie!


	2. Admiration and Suspicion

Author: Thank you all for the reviews! gives out cookies KakaNaru rocks! And as for how old they are, they are 13 years old. I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter!

Kakashi sensei and the genins took a while to finish scrubbing the Hokage's bathroom. Apparantly it had not been tackled in a while. Naruto made jokes all the way through, which lightened everyone's mood, and so the job got done with no more complaints.

"Allright team, you are free to go home for today. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow at 7:00 a.m."

Sakura lightly laughed and then approached Sasuke, touching his shoulder. "Sasuke kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat at the barbeque place with me?"

Sasuke just shook his head and brushed her hand away, leaving Sakura with a sour look. She sighed and headed on home.

"Ahhh I'm so tired from cleaning! I will eat a good dinner of ramen tonight!" Naruto said, stretching his arms and grinning.

Kakashi sensei felt somewhat indebted to Naruto for todays encouraging words and so he offered to take him out for ramen.

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed with joy. "That'd be awesome! Usually the only person who treats me to ramen is Iruka sensei….although he has been too busy lately to take me."

Kakashi looked away for a moment at the mention of Iruka's name. Iruka had been distant from him for a while, but Kakashi sensei figured that he was just spending more time with Naruto. If he was not with Naruto, then what was he doing with his time? This just confused and worried Kakashi sensei even more.

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Ne, Kakashi sensei? Are you O.K.? You've been kind of spacey today."

Kakashi sensei put on a smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

Naruto seemed satisfied with that answer and began walking off towards the ramen place. Kakashi sensei turned behind him. "Well then, Sasuke, will you be coming with us?" He blinked and realized that Sasuke had disappeared. "Hnn…he must have just left. He's a loner, just as I once was.. can't be helped though." Kakashi sensei shrugged and strided over to where Naruto was.

They arrived at the ramen place shortly after. "Naruto, what will you have?"

"Hmm 2 bowls of miso ramen, please!"

Kakashi sensei chuckled. Although I've often brought over fruits and vegetables, you still seem to prefer ramen to everything else. Sometimes you really amaze me, Naruto.

Naruto looked at him quizzically. "What's so amazing?"

Kakashi dodged the question with a shrug and a laugh. "What I really wanted to say to you Naruto, was thank you for earlier today. Everyone was down about the mission, but you were able to lift spirits with your encouraging words. That's always been something I admire in you."

Naruto looked away, blushing a little. "Arigatou..Kakashi sensei."

They heard the clanging of a bowel and looked down at the end of the table where the shadow of a famililar figure sat.

"Eh? Isn't that Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Oh, dobe. I didn't see you there." came the calm, collected voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto glared a bit at Sasuke's insulting nickname, but let is slide. "I didn't even know you liked ramen?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Naruto."

Sasuke placed some money beside his bowl and stood up. "Well, later then."

Naruto and Kakashi sensei watched as Sasuke walked off into the distance.

"How strange…I've never seen him here before." Naruto blinked

Kakashi sensei noticed that Sasuke's bowel was still mostly full. Just what was that guy up to?

He turned back to Naruto to find him slurping down the last of his ramen, the encounter with Sasuke forgotten for the moment.

"Well Naruto. I'd better be getting home. Thank you again, and have a good night." Kakashi sensei paid for the ramen and stood up. Naruto smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi began walking towards his apartment. This had been an enjoyable evening. There was something about Naruto that he was just now noticing. Something that made him feel warm inside. How can one person be so encouraging and full of life? Especially when said person has had such a hard life…..

Approaching his house, he noticed the light was on. "So he's home today…" Kakashi sensei mused. "Truthfully I feel a little strange coming home to him…but I also….really want to see him.."

Kakashi sensei rested his hand on the doorknob, sighed, and then turned the knob, watching the door swing open with a small creak.

"I'm home…"

TO BE CONTINUED

author: sorry I didn't really show any interaction between Kakashi sensei and Iruka this chapter, but next chapter will definitely show some! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon. :D


End file.
